


Growth

by Mythological_Compendium



Series: WTHYW [3]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythological_Compendium/pseuds/Mythological_Compendium





	Growth

Castiel was walking passed the nursery door when he heard Dean’s voice coming from inside.

“Book,” he was saying, over and over again, drawing out the letters with each repetition. “ _Boooook_. Buh-ooo-kuh.”

Castiel smiled and leaned his shoulder against the doorjamb. He listened and tried to peer through the little space between the door and it's frame but he couldn’t see them from this angle.

“Book,” Dean said and Castiel heard the sound of Stiles’ rattle. “Can you say _book_?”

Another shake of the rattle and Dean laughed softly.

Castiel smiled wider at the sound. He loved these moments when he caught Dean with Stiles—whether here in the nursery or walking around in and outside of the house—trying to teach him the names of different things they saw.

“Buh-buh-book?”

The pediatrician they saw when Stiles got the sniffles while they were passing through Oklahoma said that the trauma Stiles experienced—They, reluctantly on Dean's part, told the doctor he witnessed his grandmother being brutally murdered—might have caused some regression when it came to learning and all he needed was time.

At two years old and after being with them almost six months, Stiles still hadn't said a word.

“How about _car_?” Dean said. “It’s one less letter than book. Can you say caar for me?”

Castiel heard Stiles’ little voice for the first time when he said, “Ahh” with a similar inflection to the one Dean used.

That was as close as Stiles had ever gotten to actual words in all this time, sounds that mimic whatever someone is saying.

Sometimes he would watch, intently with those big brown eyes, when people around him speak, following their mouths but he could never form the words with his own.

Dean chuckled, “You can sorta say car but you can’t say book. Are you sure we aren't directly related?”

Through the door, Castiel saw Dean’s leg stretch outward on the carpet.

“So if we're sticking with three letter words, how about...Sam? Can you say _Sam_?”

The rattle shook but Stiles remained silent.

“No?” Dean hummed softly. “What about Cas, sweetheart, can you say Cas? It's pretty close to car.”

Stiles made a noise that didn’t sound like Castiel's name but he smiled anyway and he was sure that Dean did too.

“Speaking of Cas…” Dean let out a heavy sigh and continued, “You ever figure out what you were gonna call him when you actually start talking?” in a softer voice than before. “We had this discussion two days ago and you still haven’t gotten back to me.”

Castiel furrowed his brow. He knew of Dean's tendency to speak to Stiles as if the child was capable of properly holding a conversation, but he had never overheard this subject before.

“I mean I don’t think he’d mind you calling him Cas,” Dean was saying. “But what if you wanted to call him something else since he’s kind of…y’know, he’s my…” He let out a breathy laugh. “I guess I could say boyfriend or...lover, but it feels like we’re much more than that.”

Castiel pursed his lips even though there was no one around to hide his grin from.

Stiles let out a high-pitched noise a second before there was a dull thud and a squeak against the carpeted floor.

“Yeah, I know,” Dean chuckled. “Daddy’s lame.”

Stiles squealed and laughed, “Yayi yay!”

Castiel jumped.

Without another thought, he pushed the door further open and gasped, “Did he just...?”

Dean—looking just as awestruck as Castiel was sure he did—turned his eyes up to the doorway as he laughed, “I think so?”

Castiel stepped over then dropped to his knees in front of Stiles, where he sat, between Dean’s legs on the floor with a handful of his toys scattered around him.

“Hey, sweet boy,” Castiel said when Stiles turned his brown eyes up and smiled. “Did you just say something?”

Stiles giggled and pushed himself to his feet.

“Yeah?” Castiel smiled when Stiles stepped over and tapped him on the arm with a stuffed Minnie Mouse toy. “Can you say it again?”

Dean grunted softly as he scooted his hips closer to Castiel and Stiles turned to watch Dean move before facing Castiel again.

“Can you say daddy's lame?” Dean asked.

“Maybe we should start with one word at a time,” Castiel said as he crawled on his knees to sit next to Dean to save Stiles the trouble of having to keep turning back and forth. “Can you say daddy?”

Dean added, “D…da..dad...daddy.”

Stiles watched Dean's mouth and moved his own.

“Daddy?” Castiel repeated.

“Ah-yih,” Stiles replied with his eyes still on Dean’s mouth.

Dean gasped softly and Castiel watched him beckon Stiles with his fingers.

“One more time honey,” Dean said as Stiles stepped between his open hands. “Da-ddy.”

Stiles giggled when Dean squeezed his sides a little.

He said, “Dahyee,” as he swung the toy in his hand toward Castiel.

Dean turned to Castiel with a wide smile as he pulled Stiles into his lap then pressed a kiss right above the baby’s eye.

“That's my boy,” he said softly into Stiles’ skin then faced Castiel again. “Just you watch, by next week he's gonna be writing his Nobel Prize acceptance speech.”

Castiel snickered and Stiles looked at him for a second before head-butting Dean’s chest.

“So…” Dean started as he set Stiles back on the floor. “...how much did you hear?”

Castiel pursed his lips then replied, “I think he should call me Cas.”

Dean nodded slowly as he took the orange bird toy when Stiles handed it to him. He squeezed it gently to make it squeak and Stiles mimicked the sound.

Castiel continued, “I think that once he's old enough, he can make the decision about what he wants to call me.”

Dean took a moment before softly replying, “Yeah,” then clearing his throat. “We don’t have to focus on labels right now. I mean, you, me, Sam, Sarah, Bobby, we're all doing a pretty great job raising him.”

Castiel nodded sharply.

“Like it says in the Bible, right? Takes a village.”

Castiel tilted his head then squinted his eyes as he chuckled, “That's not from the Bible, Dean.”

“Well you oughta know.” Dean shrugged. “I've never read the whole thing.”

Castiel snickered as he leaned in. Dean met him halfway to join their lips before he pulled back quickly when Stiles started a series of short hums.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked as he faced the child who was humming while reaching out for the toy still in Dean's grasp. “Oh…” He said, remembering the moment the smell reaches him. “Humming is the poop alarm.”

“That’s right,” Dean chuckled as he moved to his knees then scooped Stiles up as he made his way to his feet. “T-minus fifteen seconds ‘til a diaper change little man,” He said as he moved toward the changing table.

Castiel remained on the floor, content to watch Dean work but Dean turned over his shoulder and beckoned Castiel with his head as he set Stiles down.

“You gotta learn to do this right in case I’m not around,” he said as Castiel made his way toward them.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Castiel challenges.

Dean laughed and Castiel wasn’t sure if it was because of what he said or because Stiles grabbed hold of his pinky finger and wouldn’t let go.

“I meant like if I was on a food run or something you big sap.”

Castiel looked at the side of Dean’s face and he knew. He knew that, no matter what, the man he saved, the man he loves wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but here.


End file.
